


Love and Photographs

by amsves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The plan is simple. It’s Kageyama and Hinata’s turn to clean up today. We hide and wait until everyone else is gone, and then tail them until they do something photo-worthy!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Photographs

“Hello, Kiyoko-san! You’re looking beautiful as ever today!” Nishinoya and Tanaka greeted, perfectly in sync. As usual, Kiyoko brushed right past the pair and headed for sensei. As soon as she was out of earshot, the boys collapsed. 

“How are we going to get her to notice us?” Nishinoya wailed in despair.

“I don’t know! But we’ve got to think of something!” Tanaka sniffed, pounding his fist. “It’s got to be special, whatever it is. Kiyoko-san gets confession letters and romantic gestures from guys all the time! Flowers, chocolate, those things have no meaning. It’s got to be one-of-a-kind, something especially for her.”

“We could give her a massage!” Nishinoya suggested. “All that writing she does must give her terrible hand and shoulder cramps.”

“I don’t think Kiyoko-san will let us touch her long enough for that,” Tanaka sighed.

Nishinoya hmm-ed. “We could make her a special thank-you lunch?”

“Can you cook?”

“No,” the libero admitted.

“Me either.” Tanaka grabbed Nishinoya by the shoulders and shook him. “C’mon, Noya, think!”

“I am, Ryuu!” Tanaka stopped shaking the shorter male. “Well, we know she likes volleyball. She’s our manager, after all. Maybe-“

“That’s a fantastic idea! We’ll present her with a photo of Kageyama and Hinata being all gross and couple-y!” Tanaka shouted, pumping his fist in the air. “She’ll definitely notice us then!”

Nishinoya had no idea how Tanaka got that idea, but that was beside the point. “Will that work?” The libero was doubtful, but Tanaka laughed it off.

“Of course it will! Girls love that kind of stuff! Gets their ‘yaoi-senses’ tingling, or whatever. Besides, I’ve got a bet going with Ennoshita. He says that Kageyama won’t make a move on Hinata until graduation. If I show him the picture, he’s buying us meat buns for a month!”

“Alright then! Let’s do this!” Any doubts Noya had were dashed at the mention of meat buns. “For Kiyoko-san!”

-

“So,” Tanaka began as practiced finished, “The plan is simple. It’s Kageyama and Hinata’s turn to clean up today. We hide and wait until everyone else is gone, and then tail them until they do something photo-worthy!”

“Ssh,” Noya hissed, pressing a hand to Tanaka’s mouth, “Suga-san is right behind you!” The pair quieted, but Suga didn’t approach them. They breathed a sigh of relief when he moved away, towards Daichi. “Alright. It’s go time!”

Tanaka and Noya darted up the ladder to the second level of the gym and waited until Daichi tossed the keys to Kageyama. The younger nodded and went back to mopping the floor, ignoring Hinata’s loud sound effects as he wheeled the ball cart into the storage closet. Kageyama finished mopping and followed the ginger in, closing the door most of the way behind him. Stealthily, Tanaka and Noya climbed back down and stood right outside.

“Is everyone gone?” they heard Hinata ask.

“Yeah, it’s just the two of us,” Kageyama replied. “Let’s make this quick. I want to go home.”

“So mean, Tobio-chan!” Hinata teased. 

“Stop that. You sound like Oikawa.”

Noya unlocked his phone and opened the camera app before he and Tanaka peered into the closet. He gasped quietly. Hinata’s arms were wrapped around Kageyama’s neck, and the setter’s hands were on the decoy’s hips. They were locked in a heated kiss. Noya quickly took a photo, but didn’t leave.

Kageyama broke the kiss after what Tanaka thought was an insane amount of time. “Happy now?”

Hinata beamed sweetly up at the setter. “Yes, Tobio.”

“Then can we go now, please?” Kageyama disentangled himself from the tiny ginger. “It’s getting dark out, and you live so far.” He moved towards the door.

Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s arm and spun him around. “One more.” Kageyama rolled his eyes but obliged.

It was then that Tanaka and Nishinoya’s luck ran out. Tanaka sneezed.

Kageyama snapped his gaze to the door. The gym suddenly felt much colder. Tanaka and Nishinoya ducked behind the doors. Noya shivered. “What should we do, Ryuu?” he whispered urgently, as quietly as he could while still articulating clearly. Maybe, if they were very, very quiet, Kageyama wouldn’t know they were there …?

"Run!” Tanaka screamed, destroying Noya’s hopes. He grabbed the libero’s free hand they ran towards the exit as quickly as they could while Kageyama fumed behind them. They flung the doors to the outside open and then slammed them behind themselves. The pair collapsed to the ground, panting.

“Well,” Noya began in-between gasps, “We get free meat buns now! And Kiyoko-san will definitely notice us when we show her this photo tomorrow!”

"If we live that long!"

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t tell if this is crack or not. And Nishinoya + Tanaka are the ultimate BrOTP.


End file.
